The present invention relates to scissors, especially haircutting scissors, with two scissor handles and handle eyes arranged at the ends of the handles, where at least one of the handle eyes is provided with a movable grip eye which accommodates the thumb or a finger of the person using the scissors, this grip eye being enclosed by the corresponding handle eye along its entire circumference and able to rotate freely about the axis perpendicular to the handle eye, while being mounted in the handle eye in such a way as to be incapable of rotation perpendicular to this axis.
Such scissors are known from document U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,264. In these scissors, the grip eye is mounted on the inside of the handle eye by way of a ball bearing. On the one hand, the ball bearing permits free rotation and, on the other hand, it ensures that the grip eye is positioned in the handle eye so as to be incapable of movement perpendicular to the axis of rotation. If the grip eye is to be replaced in order to ergonomically adjust it to the thumb or finger of the person using the scissors, this is not easily possible and can only be done by removing the balls in the type of bearing arrangement described. Furthermore, the scissors cannot be used without the grip eye.
A different type of scissors with movable grip eye is known from document DE-B-2811398. The outer side of the grip eye described in this document is of spherical design and arranged in a bearing of corresponding shape. The handle eye belonging to the grip eye is designed in forked fashion for radial insertion of the grip eye. In this context, the movable grip eye can be both rotated about the axis perpendicular to the handle eye and swivelled perpendicular to this axis, meaning that the thumb moves relative to the grip eye when using the scissors and that no pressure marks occur on the thumb when using the scissors over a lengthy period of time.
However, these scissors have the disadvantage that the simultaneous rotating and swivelling capacities of the grip eye in relation to the handle impair the controlled guidance of the scissors and that the thumb's freedom of movement is too great, which is perceived as annoying by the person using the scissors. Furthermore, the fork-shaped handle eye has the disadvantage that the grip eye can work its way out and hair can get trapped between the handle eye and the grip eye. Furthermore, dirt or other particles can also easily get between the handle eye and the grip eye from the open area of the handle eye. It can often be desirable to use the scissors without the movable grip eye, but this is impossible with the fork-shaped handle eye.